


The Morning After

by Birgitte_The1FromTheMyths



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Sara Lance, Bisexual Wynonna Earp, Crossover, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birgitte_The1FromTheMyths/pseuds/Birgitte_The1FromTheMyths
Summary: Turns out, Wynonna really does have a thing for cowboys or, the morning-after surprise.
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Waverly Earp, Wynonna Earp/Sara Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Morning After

The Homestead 

Wynonna found herself fully awake and very hungover the second she lazily rolled over in her own bed to feel a warm body still sleeping beside her. After the initial shock had worn off, she was left smiling as the pleasant and fiery memories of the night before washed over her. She found her hangover ease (at least in her mind, in that moment, if such a thing was scientifically possible) as she traced her fingers lightly over the shoulder and along the cut, hardened abdominal muscles of her still-sleeping bedmate. Her touch was light enough not to wake or startle, but Wynonna found her hands drawn back to the hot skin beneath them, and felt the room stop spinning so quickly as she anchored herself to the cowboy. 

Wynonna had known she was in trouble the night before as soon as the cowboy had sat down across from her at Shorty’s bar and, with a wink in her direction, had told the bartender to order up a whiskey on the rocks. “I really do have a thing for cowboys,” she had thought to herself as she flushed, noticing the tight fit of the buttoned vest and the slight tip of the Stetson. The cowboy had a quiet, mischievous smile playing between slow, drawn-out, thoroughly-enjoyed sips of the amber liquid and Wynonna, for the first time in her life, had suddenly found herself wanting to be the whiskey instead of drink the whiskey. 

The rest of the night had passed in a glorious blur. Like a scene in a movie, drinks had been finished simultaneously, and the cowboy had strutted over to Wynonna to ask if she wanted to go someplace more private. Wynonna, a pretty good flirt herself, had found herself powerless and awkward under the swaggering gaze of the cowboy and had immediately agreed. The first kiss had been appropriately electrifying, considering the strength of the current that had been passing between their bodies as they sat opposite each other at the bar and what happened next, though Wynonna considered herself both experienced and open-minded, had been amazing and new in a way she hadn’t been expecting. Now, the morning after, she didn’t even find herself in her usual state of post-one-night stand anxiety to get her date out of her bed and on their way. It wasn’t until she heard voices coming from downstairs that she snapped out of her day-dream and started to sweat. 

Downstairs at the Homestead 

“Hey Waves,” Nicole said, settling into a kitchen chair. “These weren’t here last night, were they?” Waverly looked up from the coffee maker towards Nicole and then followed the woman’s gaze to the Stetson, holster and vest slung over one of the other kitchen chairs. Her eyebrows peaked as she caught Nicole’s eyes and mouthed, “Doc?” Nicole shrugged. “Sure looks like it.” Just then, both women froze as they heard footsteps on the stairs. “Hey Do...” Waverly started to tease before she was stopped, speechless, by the sudden appearance of a beautiful blond woman in the kitchen, still buttoning her shirt. Nicole whipped around in her chair when she heard a woman’s voice, equally stunned. “Oh, hey,” Sara Lance began as she eased her way past the astonished eyes of the two women to grab her vest, which she swung confidently around her shoulders. “Sorry about the mess, I’m just heading out.” As the mystery woman buckled the holster around her waist, Nicole loudly cleared her throat to shock Waverly out of her trance. “Oh, uh, it’s no problem,” Waverly said, a little too much friendliness in her voice. “Are you, uh, a friend of Wynonna’s?” “Kinda,” Sara Lance answered, smiling with a look of intrigue at Waverly. Waverly blushed. “Hi, I’m Nicole, nice to meet you,” the sheriff said, extending her hand to the blond woman professionally. “Sara. Sara Lance,” the captain of the Waverider replied as the two women shook. “Well,” Sara said, now fully dressed and glancing back and forth, amused, between a still-flustered Waverly and a curious Nicole, “it was good to meet you, but I’ve got to get to work.” Without waiting for a reply, she turned and walked out of the Homestead. “What the...?” Nicole began as Waverly ran to the window and saw Sara Lance disappear up into the Waverider. 

“Thank god someone made coffee,” Wynonna said as she entered the kitchen, purposely avoiding eye contact with her sister and Nicole. “Uh, Wynonna, do you want to talk about your guest?” Waverly asked, using her most parent-like voice. “Oh,” Wynonna said, trying to sound casual. “You met her?” “Yes!” Waverly exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. “Definitely interested in the ‘her’ part,” Nicole added, peering at Wynonna over the lip of her coffee mug and arching her eyebrow. Wynonna stuck her tongue out at Nicole. “Oh, that,” Wynonna said, shrugging. “You know I have a thing for cowboys.”


End file.
